Cardi X Nicki Bounce Battle
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: How did cardi and nicki REALLY end the feud they had with each other? WARNING: Though censored, this story is rated M!


This one maybe my naughtiest story ever written. Luckily the curse words will be censored.

This is to celebrate the end of the feud between Nicki Minaj and her sound-alike ex-rival from New York, aka Cardi B.

This is also gonna contain some things that manikfanfic will like.

 _Let's dive in!!!_

It had been year or two since Nicki Minaj and Cardi B had collaborated with each other and migos. Not long after though, Cardi threw her shoe at Nicki, then Nicki exposed Cardi on her podcast, and then Cardi exposed Nicki and then dissed Nicki Minaj.

Today was no different,

Both Nicki and Cardi were still throwing things at each other before they had to go on separate tours.

"I'm the better queen, B*!!" Nicki snapped

"I have a fresher F*ing voice than YOU." Responded Cardi.

"Bronx rip-off that steals my * voice!!!" Said nicki

"F* mocks my voice in songs" Cardi retorted.

"Does my Diva part in my raps REALLY sound like I'm trying to steal your voice? * NO IT AINT!!!!" Said nicki.

After their tour, they both came to the hotel, and nicki's brother RA Minaj was looking at a video sent from some friends from the Regression Session club that Nicki had last preformed at

Nicki looked over, and saw three ladies, bouncing on hippity hops, and after each bounce, they'd strip until COMPLETELY nude.

"Ra, What are you looking at?"

Asked nicki confused.

"The solution to you and cardi's feud!" Said ra

"How's bouncing on those d*horned balls gonna help?" Asked Nicki.

Then a video came up which revealed the answer.

Two female fans were covering "motor sport" and having a bounce off and who ever c* first after going COMPLETELY nude, wins the battle.

"Queen Nicki is the Queen of the d* sucking!" Said nicki, and she bought some space hoppers and sent one to Cardi.

At cardi's side of the hotel, there was the box from Nicki outside of her door, and the mailman rang

"It's Cardi b, b* whatcha want" said cardi, who was dressed in a bikini.

"Package compliments of Nicki minaj, and this note proves it"

Said the mailman

The note read

"Bounce Battle at next venue- nicki" The note read.

So then they went to the club with their hoppers in hand, fully inflated

At the club the dj shouted "Tonight! We have a bouncing rap battle, between NICKI MINAJ AND CARDI B!! If it's a tie, the feud is over!!!"

The fan bases were split in half, and they jeered at each other but only one shouted "WOOOOO, CARDI AND NICKI FOREVER!!!" (That's me)

Then after starting the battle, The dj dropped a instrumental mashup megamix of cardi b and nicki's songs at which right away the girls started mounting the hoppers and grasped the handles and bounced to the beat, lipsyncing the lyrics.

Nicki felt the arousal of the bounce "Ra was right, this is fun!" Thought Nicki as the intensity of the arousal increased, leading her to bounce higher.

But however, Cardi also followed on sync with nicki's movements and her bounce height.

Nicki decided to go a bit higher but as she went higher, Cardi went as high at the same time.

"Round 2!" Shouted the dj

"you can't * with me if you wanted to-"Cardi said aloud with her track bodak yellow and she got rid of her bikini exposing her b*bs.

Nicki then spit a freestyle verse that she remembered from a fanmade mashup on bodak yellow, also removing her bra and bikini

Then both of them briefly stopped in between bounces to take off their leggings, bounced a little more, stripped their panties off, then bounced a little more, followed by their lingere and underwear.

Then "ROUND 3" shouted the dj.

Then Cardi and Nicki tried to start c*

They moaned and groaned, and bounced hard and high and then, BOOM! C* and semen came out at the same time!!!

"THE FEUD IS SQUASHED!!!" Shouted the dj

The crowd, especially me, cheered

"You ain't that f* bad of a bouncer, okurrr!"purred Cardi.

"Yeah, all is forgiven my *!" Said nicki, and she asked the manager to grab a mic to make an announcement

"I realized that I had been rough on my collab partner recently, but now, we have secretly kept our next collab ready, it's called BODAK BOOTAY BOUNCE! YALL READY?!"

Nicki screamed.

"YEAAAAH!" The fan bases and I said in unison

The dj then shouted "FREE SPACE HOPPERS FOR EVERYONE!

Everyone including me cheered and we got out the club's huge inflatable hoppers and once the music started again and While Cardi b and Nicki were rapping, everyone bounced high and happy that Nicki X Cardi has returned.


End file.
